


Experts.

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Kuroko no Basket Collections [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF, BAMF Kuroko Tetsuya, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Two Experts, of each other, of the game and of themselves.The Touou match had the potential to be completely different.





	Experts.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys I haven't been posting as much lately. I don't have internet so I can't post lots, and summer has been BUSY with doctor appointments. 
> 
> Here is a little something I threw together for you all much care. 
> 
> It just half an idea, and I didn't really flesh out the actual possibility and logic behind it. I just wanted BAMF Touou game so yeah.

The intensity wafting from the court had basketball players and audience alike on edge, even rising the hair on the back of the neck of those on the court.

To the casual spectator, many assumed it was the two aces, Kagami and Aomine causing the pressure, but those on the court and those that looked closer that realized that in the eye of the brewing hurricane was Aomine and Kuroko.

It became obvious to the casual spectator when Kuroko whispered something to Riko before he stepped on the court; she nodded though looked confused and signal something to the rest of Seirin.

It was Kuroko and not Kagami that began covering Aomine.

When Kuroko stepped back on to the court, something changed, as Kuroko began moving around the rest of Touou with ease. An ease that had many that had seen Kuroko play before wrong footed

Both teams were off-kilter as well but Touou and Seirin shared being adaptable, so their play didn’t falter, even as they wondered what was happening.

“How?” muttered by many, as Kuroko disappeared as Imoyashi tried to stop him, only for Aomine to cut him off, but it didn’t matter as Kuroko had handed off the ball to Hyuuga, and it was soaring threw the air in to the basket for a three.

“Your monster is showing Tetsu!” Aomine called dodging at his heels as the game continued. Seirin bristled at the slight, and even Touou eyed their ace wondering if he would get thrown off for poor sportsmanship. 

Kuroko seemed unphased, and replied over his shoulder, “Catch up then,” as they continue to play and dance around the court. 

“This is gonna be fun,” Aomine grinned at the subtle taunt, as he intercepted one of Kuroko’s hand off with pass re-direction that they knew Kuroko for. 

It wouldn’t be the last time Aomine replicated Kuroko's style, and even Kuroko pulled out some moves reminiscent of Aomine’s style of play. Reminding everyone on the court and off that these two used to be partners on the court, used to know what the tiniest eye flicker and finger twitch meant. Spending hours upon hours mastering basketball next to each other.

It should have been obvious that the two would know each other’s style, but no one thought the other could replicate it. Even Akashi had been in the dark about the possibility. 

Momoi was the only one not surprised instead she was on her feet bouncing in excitement, muttering calculations and analysis out loud, drawing awed and confused look from the coach and benched team members as they tried to keep up to the brilliance of Momoi’s mind.

Aomine and Kuroko though seemed unphased, as they circled each other on the court, and soon Seirin and Touou adapted to the change in their teammates’ play. 

The rest of the game was breathtaking, in the way only two experts struggling to elevate their teams to a win, with Seirin and Touou supporting, all experts in their own rights. It pushed the game in to legendary status for years to come. It was something to experience in person; tape or words would never capture. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note Added 03/03/20  
> Thanks for reading   
> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Let me know what you think and what your favourite part was,   
> If you want to more or just want to maybe suggest what I should write next, visit me at; https://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
